Apareça, Dragão dos Deuses! E realize o meu desejo, cabeça rapada!
|Imagem = 280px |Título Inglês = Come Forth, Dragon of the Gods, Grant my Wish, Pretty Peas! |Título Japonês = 出でよ神の龍 そして願いを叶えてちょんまげ！ |Título Rōmaji = Ideyo Kami no Ryū Soshite negai wo kanaete chonmage! |Título Literal = |Série = |Saga = Saga Champa |Nº do Episódio (posição na saga) = 41 |Posição na saga = 14 |Estreia no Japão = 1 de Maio de 2016 |Estreia nos EUA = |Estreia no Brasil = |Episódio Anterior = Enfim, a conclusão! O vencedor será Beerus ou Champa? |Episódio Posterior = Uma turbulenta celebração da vitória! Enfim o confronto? Monaka vs. Son Goku! }} Sumário thumb|left|250px|Beerus e Champa cumprimentam Zen'oh Goku fica confuso ao ver Beerus tão chocado pela repentina aparição do pequeno visitante e seus dois assistentes. Todos os deuses presentes reagem da mesma maneira: Champa, o Kaiohshin do Sexto Universo, Velho Kaiohshin... todos exceto o Kaiohshin do Leste, que pergunta a seu ancestral quem é essa pessoa. Beerus explica para Goku que seu visitante é o Zen'oh, a pessoa que está acima de todos, dos doze universos. Whis diz que eles não deveriam simplesmente ficar ali olhando para ele, então Beerus e Champa correm para cumprimentá-lo formalmente. Champa fica tão distraído com esses eventos que parece ter esquecido completamente sobre destruir seus lutadores, para o alívio de Kyabe. Após algumas formalidades, Zen'oh explica que ele veio para brigar com Beerus e Champa por negligenciar seus trabalhos como Deuses da Destruição e organizar um torneio. Whis pede desculpas por Beerus, explicando que Beerus prefere dormir e comer ao invés de destruir, e Vados diz que Champa precisa descansar um pouco de seu trabalho para focar numa dieta saudável. thumb|250px|Zen'oh fala com Goku Zen'oh brinca sobre trocá-los por novos Deuses da Destruição, mas então admite que apesar de inicialmente vir para criticá-los, ele achou o torneio tão interessante que quer organizar outro... com lutadores de todos os universos! Goku fica contente com essa ideia, e diz a Zen'oh que competirá com certeza, mas Beerus se assusta, dizendo que Goku não pode falar diretamente com Zen'oh desse jeito. Porém, Zen'oh não liga para essa brecha de etiqueta, e cumprimenta Goku por uma boa luta. Ele promete organizar este próximo torneio "breve", e Goku tenta apertar a mão de Zen'oh (assustando Beerus novamente). Eles apertam as mãos, e Zen'oh sai, com seus dois assistentes dizendo "bye-cha" antes de saírem. thumb|left|250px|Goku aperta a mão com Zen'oh Com Zen'oh longe, Beerus briga com Goku por ser rude. Se Zen'oh quisesse, ele poderia destruir todos os doze universos num piscar de olhos. Goku fica surpreso ao ouvir isso, mas nota que Zen'oh não parecia um cara mau, então ele provavelmente não faria algo assim. Champa então diz que a vitória de Beerus não significa tanto quanto antes. Este torneio foi apenas um aquecimento, e o torneio de Zen'oh será o evento principal! Mesmo assim, Champa diz que uma perda é uma perda, e ele dará suas seis Super Esferas do Dragão como prometido... embora ele duvida que encontrarão a última tão facilmente. thumb|250px|Kyabe chama Vegeta para ir ao Planeta Sadala Champa acha que Zen'oh ficará com raiva se os lutadores do Sexto Universo não estiverem presentes no torneio, então ele deixa-os viver. Kyabe diz a Vegeta que felizmente agora ele pode lhe levar até o planeta Sadala, repetidamente chamando Vegeta de "mestre", apesar dos protestos de Vegeta. Goku se aproxima de Hit, dizendo a ele que não sabe quando este próximo torneio será, mas se Hit não puder esperar até lá, ele ficará feliz de lutar com ele novamente em três dias... ou até amanhã, se três dias for muito. Hit se despede e sai voando. thumb|left|250px|Monaka com Boo e Satan Boo acorda, dizendo que dormiu bem, mas fica triste que não foi capaz de realizar o desejo de Mr. Satan. Satan não se preocupa, pois vir ao torneio permitiu que ele conhecesse Monaka. Ele oferece deixar Monaka ser o mascote de seu dojo, mas Monaka parece não ter certeza. Agora o problema das Super Esferas do Dragão é tudo que falta para ser resolvido. Bulma faz Beerus prometer não desejar nada terrível (como a destruição do universo). Até porque, se ele fizesse algo assim, Zen'oh provavelmente brigaria com ele. No começo, Bulma fica confusa porque não consegue localizar o sinal da última Super Esfera no radar... mas olhando de perto, parece que já há sete sinais juntos bem ali. thumb|250px|O Planeta sem Nome era a última Super Esfera do Dragão Monaka sugere que eles precisam ver um mapa do espaço assim de uma perspectiva em três dimensões. Whis acha que essa é uma boa sugestão, e faz todos entrarem no Cubo. Eles saem para longe do Planeta sem Nome, que Whis revela ser na verdade a sétima e última Super Esfera do Dragão! Whis explica que quando as Super Esferas do Dragão se separaram da última vez que realizaram um desejo, esta esfera deve ter colidido com um pequeno planeta e ficou coberta pelos restos, fazendo ele parecer com o planeta. Com todas as sete esferas reunidas, eles devem chamar o dragão dizendo "Apareça, Dragão dos Deuses! E realize o meu desejo, cabeça rapada!" (usando uma piada específica em japonês, trocando choudai/"por favor" por chonmage, que é um penteado usado por samurais) usando o idioma dos deuses. Beerus traduz a frase para o "idioma dos deuses" (que é simplesmente japonês comum falado de trás para frente), mas não consegue traduzir cabeça rapada. O que é isso? Bulma explica que é o estilo de cabelo usado por samurais e lutadores de sumô, mas Beerus diz que essa palavra não existe no idioma dos deuses. Bulma sugere que então deixe a palavra como é, e Whis fala a mensagem desta maneira. thumb|left|250px|O Dragão dos Deuses No começo parece não funcionar, mas depois um enorme dragão dourado, aparentemente maior que uma galáxia, e que continua crescendo, aparece. Enquanto o cubo se move, Whis lhes diz que não têm que se preocupar. O cubo é engolido pelo dragão, e a próxima coisa que veem é um espaço estranho. Parece que estão dentro do corpo de "Super Shenlong", e Goku se pergunta se isso significa se sairão pelo outro lado. Uma versão menor de Super Shenlong aparece ante eles, e Beerus explica que este é o núcleo do dragão. Super Shenlong fala com eles no idioma dos deuses, pedindo para eles fazerem seu desejo. Beerus diz algo no idioma dos deuses para Whis, que o repete para Super Shenlong. Dizendo que seu desejo foi realizado, Super Shenlong some. thumb|250px|Whis faz o desejo de Beerus Bulma pede saber o que Beerus desejou, e ele diz que foi apenas para ter uma cama mais confortável. Bulma diz que ela poderia lhe ter dado isso facilmente, e o chama de idiota, e Beerus ameaça destruir a todos. Em outro lugar, Champa e Vados estão voltando para seu próprio universo, quando Vados usa seu cetro para descobrir que a Terra do Sexto Universo foi restaurada. É habitada novamente, com o mesmo nível de civilização que a Terra do Sétimo Universo. Agora Champa pode ter toda a comida terráquea que quiser! Champa percebe que isso deve ser o que Beerus desejou... e fica irritado porque agora deve um favor para Beerus. thumb|left|250px|Beerus dá muito ouro para Monaka De volta no planeta de Beerus, Goku ainda quer lutar com Monaka, e Beerus promete deixá-lo algum dia, mas agora é hora de ir para casa. Beerus secretamente paga Monaka com muito ouro, dizendo que continuará usando-o para empurrar Goku para frente. Por agora, Monaka pode voltar para seu emprego normal. Goku e o grupo voltam para a Terra, e Piccolo diz que este torneio entre todos os universos será incrível. Jaco concorda, dizendo que tirará outras férias para vê-lo. O narrador se pergunta que novas aventuras estarão guardadas para eles.